The Newest One
by sarah-bellona-hiddlestoner
Summary: When her daughter, Lyria, turns 21, Jane Foster gets a sudden visitor, her daughter's father, Thor, God of Thunder. The reason of his visit comes appearent soon enough, when a certain other god comes to Earth in search of a new world he thinks can become his... And the only one who can stop Loki is none other than his niece, Lyria. Not finished, reviews are more than welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

"Lyria! Your friends are here for you!" Ms. Foster ascends the stairs to get her just-turned 21 year old daughter who, for the past 15 minutes, has been shut up in the bathroom doing her hair and make-up. "You're going to a movie, sweetie. It's dark in a theatre. No one will notice if you're wearing mascara or not," Ms. Foster titters as she reaches the powder room's door.

The door opens and Lyria comes out with her long, luxurious strawberry blond hair done up in soft, bouncy curls. Her deep-sea blue eyes are lined with eyeliner, mascara and soft blue-green shadow, making her eyes look an even deeper shade of blue, if such a thing was possible. She had simple, peach blush on that gave her high and prominent cheekbones a splash of color and sparkle to her perfect abalone skin. A peach sundress of soft cotton hung perfectly on her tall and lean body, accented with blue, green and gold bangles and a long, gold chain with blue and green stones and a golden tassel. "So? How do I look?" Lyria twirls for her awe-stricken mother.

"Umm,…uhh, wow? Why—what's the—Why are you dressed like that?" Ms. Foster stutters.

"Well, you only turn 21 once right?" Lyria chuckles. She starts down the stairs, her mother following her, mouth still agape. "Ohh, and Mom?" Lyria turns on the landing. "Close your mouth please. You'll freak out my friends."

"Sorry, dear. Hello, Chase. Girls," Ms. Foster says as she welcomes her daughter's friends and boyfriend.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Foster," Chase replied with his movie star smile. "I promise your daughter will be home before dawn."

"Oh, there is no curfew. I mean, how many times does one turn 21? Just don't do anything you'd regret." She looked to her daughter as Lyria was walking out with her friends. "You know my expectations. Please don't make me disappointed in you."

"God, Mom! I get it!" Lyria looked anxious to leave before her mom embarrassed her even more in front of her friends and boyfriend so Ms. Foster sent them on their way.

"Where did the time go?" Ms. Foster muttered to Lucy, their cat.

"That's what I was thinking," said someone from behind her, with a slight chuckle in their voice.

Ms. Foster spun around, reaching for the bat she had by the door for instances such as this. She started her swing but stopped just as suddenly she had started. "Th… Th… THOR?!"

"Yes, my sweet Jane," the god of thunder replied. "It is me. And I need our daughter's help."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does it always happen to me!? Why am I always to one to get mixed up in these situations?!" Jane asked incredulously. She was sitting in the den with a warm cup of tea, trying to calm her nerves. Which is what any sane human being and mother would do when her once-upon-a-time love; the almighty Thor, was in her London apartment, in full Asgardian battle gear, telling her that their daughter has special powers that are yet to be developed and that she must leave with him immediately to train because his evil brother, Loki, is on Earth and will try to kill or capture their daughter to gain leverage on Thor and therefore the rest of the superhero team, who are the only ones who can stop him, called the Avengers. That's a lot to take in at 10:35 PM on a Friday evening. "If she goes, will I ever see her again? She is everything to me. I can't lose her like I lost you all those years ago."

"Jane," Thor began again. "I know you think I had left you behind, never giving you a second thought when I left New Mexico, but that is simply just not true. I wanted to see you again but the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge that connects the realms-,"

"The Einstein-Rosen Bridge," Jane interrupted.

"Yes." Thor chuckled at Jane's foreign term. "The bridge was destroyed in the process of saving another realm; an entire other race of beings. I, as prince and future King of Asgard, had to make a choice that was best for the people of Asgard and push all of my desires and personal feelings beside for my kingdom. I gave the order to begin reconstruction the next day after it was destroyed so I could get back to you as soon as I could possibly manage, although that was not the reason I had to tell my father, Odin Allfather, because that was my selfish desires defeating my other duties as prince. But I miscalculated. Not on the amount of time to rebuild the Bifrost, I miscalculated the idea of time from Asgard to Earth. One day on Asgard equals roughly three weeks on Earth, and I did not take that into account properly. For that I am truly sorry."

"Well, I suppose that was a good enough apology. But I just don't know what to do about Lyria. I don't want to lose her." The pain in Jane's voice was almost palpable.

"I understand, Jane, and it would be my personal mission to keep her safe if she does come with me. You might not see my taking her to war as safe, but it is honestly safer than the other option," Thor said reassuringly. "Besides, it is not truly your decision. It is Lyria's. If she would rather take the chance of Loki kidnapping her instead of coming with me, that is up to her. I would never force her. She is my daughter too."

"She may be your biological daughter, but you are not her father!" Jane suddenly jumped up in anger. Who does he think he is? "You've never said a word to her; you've never even seen her until tonight! And tonight of all nights! For the first time in her life, she is truly enjoying herself and not thinking about her absent dad who I can't tell her the name of in fear of losing her to S.H.I.E.L.D.! She spent years of her life searching every website, trying to locate her dad, and me, standing to the side, knowing she will never find him, but still reassuring her that, maybe, one day he will surface! You have absolutely NO idea how painful it is to watch your daughter get excited about a lead then watch as her face falls for the hundredth time when it dead ends." Jane is crying now but tries to hide it so Thor doesn't know how hard his absence has eaten away at her.

"Jane, I am truly sorry that I wasn't around but there was just no way to send word to you that I was trying to come back. I spent more time than anyone, rebuilding the Bifrost again, especially when I discovered how different our sense of time was to yours. I spent three days, three Asgardian days, refusing to sleep and pausing only to eat, just working on that bridge so I could get back to you that much faster. I am so sorry, Jane, I am so sorry. I am sorry I made you wait, I am sorry that you thought I gave up on you and I am sorry that my actions, or lack of actions, have hurt you, to the point that I have to watch as you cry over my mistakes and knowing that it is my fault and that I can't fix it. I am just so sorry." Thor declared, looking about ready to cry himself, and for a god, a bloody GOD, to cry, well the universe would never be the same ever again.

"Wow," Jane sniffled then smiled weakly, slightly embarrassed, "Two apologies in one night. By a guy even! Is it my birthday too? Maybe I should cry more often. It definitely works."

Thor chuckled at that. "So, now that we have that settled and behind us, maybe you could tell me where our daughter went, so I can go collect her?"

"What? Hell no! You are SOO not going to ruin her birthday by showing up at the club. We will deal with this tomorrow, after she's slept some and sobered up some, because I'm sure she'll be drinking tonight, her turning 21 and all. I'll go set up the guest room for you and hopefully Erik is still awake and has some sweats or something for you to sleep in."

Thor instantly snapped to attention at the name of his friend. "How is Erik? Is he well?"

"Yeah, he's good. He's working with S.H.I.E.L.D. on some super-secret project. He usually stays at the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility but this week he's home. I don't think I'm supposed to talk to him but, oh well!"

Jane had just started dialing Erik's phone number when Lyria burst into the kitchen, looking like a mess with her hair and make-up smeared and tangled, her dress torn and askew, not to mention swearing like a fiend and crying. "That FUCKING SON OF A BITCH needs to go to HELL!" Lyria screamed venomously, wiping tears and streaking mascara from her face. "That fucking piece of SHIT!"

"LYRIA!" Jane was shocked; she never heard such vile words come from her mouth. She doesn't even remember hearing her daughter say 'fricken' or any other alternative curse word. Hell, Jane can't even remember the last time Lyria was mad. Never was she this mad before in her life. "What happened?! And please stop swearing!"

Lyria took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but instead got even more livid when she saw Thor, standing in the doorway, with a look of confusion and shock on his face. "Who the HELL is THAT? Mom!"

"Just an old friend sweetie," Jane said as she led Lyria away from Thor, motioning to him to disappear over her shoulder. "Now, tell what happened. And please, stop your screaming and cussing. You're waking the neighbors."

Lyria took a long, shaky breath, looked vacantly at the wall, and said with conviction, "Chase tried to rape me." Then she broke down, sobbing, in her mother's arms.


End file.
